Silly Girl with Emerald Eyes
by BethLolli
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Mentalist... Sometimes even Patrick Jane gets hot and bothered, but is he willing to do something about it? Is Teresa Lisbon willing to acknowledge the charming blonde's arousal, but also try to satisfy her own? Will they confront each other on their desires? Rated M for sex.


- Please let me know if you want me to continue writing stories, ANY stories.-**  
**

Lisbon scratched at her collar bone while filling out the report for the case they just solved and the people Jane just pissed off. Every case, _every case_, Jane causes some type of a fuss and leaves her to deal with the outcome, but she finds some of his fussiness quite funny. When someone challenges her consultant, Patrick Jane, he makes them regret it and the looks or paragraphs those people spill are worth all the paperwork. Lisbon giggled at the memory of Jane and that one actress, Felicia something; he called her a conniving, murderous bitch and dodged her little slap. "Way too melodramatic." He said. She had to give him props; that plan was smart and the laughs involved were just a bonus.

**Jane… Patrick Jane…**

Lisbon felt her face heat up and her lips quiver at her mind's images of her consultant, especially his smile. _That smile_ has made her weak in the knees and has even made her forget how she could ever be angry at her blonde mentalist.

**You've been sitting at this desk too long alone with your own thoughts. You need to get up and do something.**

Of course the usual way to distract her was to make a cup of coffee, but it would only take a few minutes… not enough distraction, honestly.

Jane lied on his couch with his hands behind his head. He had his eyes shut to concentrate on the image invading his head, an image of Teresa Lisbon. He's remembering her in her black dress at the charity thing the CBI had to attend; that strapless, heart-shaped gown was truly stunning on her. Jane started to remember when he first saw her walk out in that dress; he waited for her in her living room and when she walked out blushing, he thought his knees were going to buckle in on him.

**Silly Lisbon.**

Something else came to mind, though… All the times he thought he had almost lost her. He remembers too vividly their near-death experiences, especially the bomb at the Harrington's.

_Patrick Jane lied on his couch in the bullpen like any other day. He had his fingers intertwined and resting on his stomach while he focused on his breathing; a nap would be good. But, Jane nearly jumped at the vicious bells coming from his pocket._

"_Hello." He said tiredly, but with a hint of sultry after seeing the caller ID: Teresa Lisbon._

"_Jane, I need your help." She sounded short of breath like she really needed him._

"_Oh, Lisbon, you need my help." He teased with a hidden agenda._

"_I need your help finding a bomb."_

_Jane opened his eyes and lost all thought. He insisted that Lisbon left, just get everyone out and try not to look back, but she was stubborn; she would rather be a hero than watch the house burn down. After about 30 seconds of arguing, Jane finally told her where it might be._

"_The cupboard under the forged Dutch."_

"_The painting? How do you know it's a forgery?" Even in deadly situations, Teresa can't help but be a little playful and inquisitive with her consultant. _

"_Eh, the brush strokes are all wrong; it's way too loose." He softly smiled._

"_Oh my God, you were right." Lisbon's voiced was a little hushed, almost like a whisper._

"_Yeah, well that looser feeling didn't come until much later on-" _

"_No, the bomb!" Jane felt his nerves tense up and his face go numb. "The bomb, I found it! One minute left." _

"_Good, now get out of there; run. Lisbon, if you even think I'm gonna engage in the game of 'Which Wire to Pull' I'm not interested. I don't want to play that game. Just leave, right now. Run, okay?"_

"_You're right, I'm out of here." _

"_Good, thank you." Jane lied back down and closed his eyes in relief, but suddenly he heard a little girl's voice in the background. "Hang on." He shot back up and heard Lisbon arguing with Ashley. "Just pick up the girl and leave!" Jane repeated as he heard the continuous arguing._

"_Oh no. Oh God." Lisbon was closer to her phone and shakiness in her voice made Patrick's heart start to freak out._

"_Lisbon?" He heard dead silence; all he could hear on the other line: dead quiet. __**Is she? **__Patrick tried not to think of the worst, but because there was no sign of Lisbon's voice, his heart started to sink._

"_You're a very bad girl." He heard Lisbon hiss. A breath of relief escaped his chest._

"_You're a bad girl." He said lying back down on his couch._

If Patrick ever lost Lisbon, he would have no one. It was never his intention to become so close to her, but they were partners and she cared about him; she made it quite clear. He loved teasing her, mocking her, pissing her off, making her smile, even confusing her with hidden innuendo, but he couldn't handle losing her after all he's been through. He just couldn't.

Lisbon walked out into the kitchen and heard jagged breathing from someone in the bullpen. **Jane?** Teresa looked towards his couch and saw him lying there with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. His blonde curls were a little messier than usual and he looked a little rugged, but it worked, it had Lisbon staring and her lips pouting.

"Lisbon, I can feel your stare." Jane said with a grin.

"Why are you still here?" She asked trying to get off the subject of her staring.

"I always leave after you."

"Jane, I have a question for you." Lisbon poured coffee in her favorite green coffee cup. "It's kind of personal." She added while stirring the milk and sugar.

"Lisbon, you can ask me anything. I just might not always answer it." Jane grinned once again.

"Remember when Dublin's assistant said that all men have needs?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what to do for your needs?" Lisbon said shakily while sipping her coffee.

Jane opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. **By thinking of you? Shagging you in my memory palace? **Patrick was at a loss on how to answer her because he wanted to, but he didn't.

"Remember when I called you about the bomb in the Harrington's?" Lisbon's face started turning a little pink and her lips started to puff.

Jane gulped. "Uh-huh."

"Your voice, were you sleeping when I called?"

"Not exactly." Jane was afraid of where this was going. "What are you getting at Lisbon?" Jane sat up and stared at his blushing boss.

"Nothing. Never mind." Lisbon set her cup down and tried to walk back to her office.

"Lisbon, come here."

Teresa Lisbon never takes orders from her employees, but Jane knew how to get her going; how to turn her gears. **This is bad. This is so bad. He knows and you're screwed.**

"Yes, Jane?" She stood before him and tried to look annoyed.

"You're talking about when I called you a bad girl, aren't you?" Jane smiled his 'I'm Right' smile.

"Wha- No. No."

"Yes, you are. Do you like being called a bad girl, Lisbon?" Patrick just sat there. He didn't torture her, break her down, or even hypnotize her. He got the exact information he needed just by asking her a stupid question.

"You know what, I hate you." Lisbon tried to turn around, but Patrick was standing in front of her.

"No, you don't. You want to know what I do for my 'needs'? I think of you, Teresa." Jane kept smiling while saying those words.

**Oh God. He used you're first name.**

Lisbon was at a loss. Her eyes grew as wide as emeralds and her mouth wanted to drop to the floor, but she wasn't in a cartoon; this is real life. Frozen nerves were her real life and a heart pounding was her proof. **Just do it! He just gave you an open invitation; now do it!** Lisbon had an all-out war in her brain on what to do that very moment. As far as her mind goes, the Id wins.

"Fuck it." Lisbon pressed her lips against Patrick's.

Jane has been celibate for so long. He's had his problems here and there, but when that assistant mentioned men having needs, he's been off his charts. It's never been so bad before, but when he gets all hot and bothered and has a woman like Teresa Lisbon in a touchable distance, it's bound to make you lose any resistance.

Patrick broke their kiss and started panting. He noticed how dilated Lisbon's eyes were and it added fuel to his fire.

Teresa didn't want to just stand there catching her breath; she wants Patrick Jane! Lisbon fused her mouth to his and pushed him down onto his couch. God, how she dreamed of this, fantasized about the very moment.

"Ah ah ah, Teresa. You're not going to be the one in control this time." His voice was pure lust and she loved it.

Jane sat up and turned her over so her back was against the couch. She tasted so sweet, but he could hint the coffee still on her tongue. Her softness was overwhelming and it only took a few seconds to shed her clothes until she was in her bra and underwear. "So beautiful." He whispered while looking down on her. Her pale body was accented with emerald green lace; it complimented her eyes.

Lisbon licked her lips and continued to devour the mouth of her consultant. She unbuttoned his vest, his shirt, and his pants and pushed them all off without a hitch. Her body felt like it was on vibrate with every touch by Patrick Jane. "Jane. Jane, now please. Please, now." Lisbon wanted him so bad. She didn't want to waste time on stupid foreplay when she could easily have the main attraction.

"Hang on, Lisbon. I want to do something first." Jane kissed her lips, cheek, jaw, neck, and trailed down her chest to the hem of her bra. He kissed all around her breast, and then trailed down her abdomen to the palace between her thighs, but he wasn't just going to give her everything so easily. He kissed the lace, then kissed her inner thighs, but continued to trail down her leg. Her skin was so soft and the moans and pants from her mouth were making him lose his control. "Oh Lisbon. My silly Lisbon." Jane kissed her delicate toes then places a kiss on each one of her breast before exploring her mouth once again.

"Unh. Jane, I need you. I need your help." Lisbon's eyes were closed in ecstasy and her voice was thick with want. Her plead made Jane remember his lust for her when she called about the bomb, well, before he knew there was a bomb.

"Oh Lisbon, you need my help." He repeated his line.

"Yes, Jane. Yes, please." She kissed his neck.

"Bad girl, Lisbon." He grinned.

Lisbon brushed her soft lips against the pulse in his neck. She wanted to kiss every part of him, but the closest part was his neck. She kissed and licked along his throat before biting right under his jaw. Suddenly, Jane's body started shaking and, with a primal growl escaping his throat, he pulled her hair back and claimed her lips while sliding her underwear off her legs.

Patrick couldn't take it anymore. The vixen bit just the right spot like she knew what would set him off, like she knew how close he was to losing it. Jane mounted his raven-haired beauty and shivered at her feet kicking off his boxers. This was it. Patrick kissed her lips then gently thrust himself into his Lisbon.

"Unh. Don't be gentle now. Do it, Jane." Lisbon ordered.

His thrust became a bit more violent, but she was so warm and tight around him. He knew she's had quite an active sex life, but she was so perfect like she was almost meant to fit around him.

"Unh. Patrick, I've wanted you for so long." Her eyes were watering, but not because she was sad, but because she was truly happy at this moment. She was crying in pleasure.

"Oh, Lisbon. My Lisbon." Patrick's voice was stuck in his throat.

Teresa wasn't a saint; far from it as a matter of fact. She loved feeling Patrick Jane's large hands explore her body and she thoroughly enjoys his lips against her skin.

Jane started thrusting harder into Lisbon and never felt so deep until she wrapped her legs around his waist; he felt like he was filling Lisbon to the core. So many moans were escaping their lips.

"Unh. Patrick. I want you to. I want you to lose this control. I want you to come inside me." Lisbon looked her lover deep in his ocean eyes. "Come for me, Patrick."

The way her emerald eyes begged him to release was more than enough. Lisbon could see him pushing himself over that cliff and she wanted it. Jane thrust into her harder and faster, and filled her to the hilt. It was so intoxicating, so lustful, that the love he shared for this woman was setting a fire in his chest. He could hear her voice echo in his head; _I want you to come inside me. Come for me, Patrick._ It was all too much. With his voice leaving his throat in a growl of ecstasy, Patrick finally let himself go.

"Rrrraaaaaaagh, Teresa!" Jane held onto her hair and shoulders and he came into her.

"Oh my God, Unh, PATRICK!" Lisbon screamed into her orgasm.

Jane laid his head against Lisbon's chest, just hearing her heart beat, feeling her breathe. The moment they shared was too perfect, and Jane knew now that he had to stay by Lisbon as protection. He can't let her shoo him away with that 'Take Care of myself' speech, he can't let Red John try to take her away from him.

"I love you, Teresa."

"I love you too, Patrick. I have for quite some time."

Jane lifted his head and smiled while staring into his love's eyes. He caressed her cheek before kissing her, but not like before. He didn't kiss her to claim her; he kissed her to physically tell her that he loves her and that he was going to keep her safe. That was his job now: to protect her.


End file.
